Not Too Sweet
by Kaze Neko-Chibi
Summary: When Mizuki gives Sano chocolates for Valentine's day, Sano doesn't know what to do! And how is he going to hide the chocolates from everyone else? Spoilers for Volume 21! Now a Two-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! This is my first fanfiction for Hana Kimi so please be kind. This one shot takes place in Volume 21, so if you haven't read it yet, don't read this! So please enjoy and please R&R! Thanks!

* * *

_

**Not Too Sweet.**

The bag of dark chocolate almonds sat on the desk untouched and examined upon. Izumi rubbed his finger under his lip as he thought about this gift that he had recieved only a couple of hours before. Mizuki was out doing her laundry, so this gave him time to think about what happened.

'So _now_ what do I do with this?' He asked himself. He never accepted chocolates before, so he didn't know what to do. The bag didn't move; it didn't speak; but Izumi's eyes grew more intense as the seconds went by.

'I mean, how stupid of her to give me this. Isn't she supposed to be a _guy_? Guys don't give other guys chocolates... Then again, she gave the excuse that she bought some for herself. She needs to be more careful about this kind of stuff. She was lucky that she gave it to me...' He thought. Then he stopped, and stared at the bag longer but realized something.

'She gave them to _me_. Does that mean...' Izumi's eyes grew wide at the realization, but then he gave a grumble. 'Nah, she was just trying to be nice. She's clueless like that anyway.' He convinced himself. Another sigh came out as he threw his head back. He rubbed his hand down his face, and stared at his upside-down bunk bed.

'And then I accepted them! I can't believe I said that! It just... came out.' He rambled. He let out a big sigh.

'I couldn't help it though. The girl I love gave me these chocolates.' He told himself. He remembered the burst of happiness that shot through him when Mizuki thrusted the little brown bag against his chest. Of course he had to stay calm, or he would've blurted out his feelings right there. Instead he came out with _"I can interpret this anyway I want to, right?"_ Of course he wanted to think that she gave those to him because she might like him. He nodded to himself.

'Maybe it's time. It's getting to the point where hiding it is pointless.' He raised his head back and looked at the chocolates again. His face turned grim.

'But what do I do with these? Do I eat them? Should I put them away for remembrance?' The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he looked. When he made his decision, his cheeks turned a tinge pink. He picked up his hand, and slowly approached the bow that kept the bag tightly closed. He pulled at the end of the string, letting the bag unfold.

"Yo _Izumi!_ Where's Mizuki?" Shuichi sang as he banged the door open. Izumi jumped in surprise and grabbed the bag quickly to hide it. As he crumpled it carelessly behind his back, Nakatsu could clearly hear the crinkling of a plastic bag.

"Ohhhh! Whatcha got there?" He asked curiously. He gave his friend a cat-like grin as he approached him slowly. Sano's eyes shifted uncomfortably.

'Shit! If he finds these, I don't know what'll happen!' He told himself.

"I don't have anything. Ashiya's doing his laundry." He answered. That didn't make Nakatsu stop though.

"You do have something! C'mon, we're buddies. You wouldn't hide food from me, would you? We can share!" He said with a pout. Sano narrowed his eyes and crinkled his face.

"I told you I don't have anything!" He started to shout. As Nakatsu tried to peek around his friend's back, Sano moved his chair so that Nakatsu couldn't see. Nakatsu tried again to see the other side, but once again, Sano blocked the way.

"If you're acting like that, I know you've got something!" The blonde boy as he continued to try to get a peek.

"Why don't you stop it! Mizuki's doing his laundry! Go bother him, or something!" Izumi growled. Nakatsu covered his mouth, and looked shyly at his neighbor.

"You're not hiding _**porn**_, now are you?" He asked. Sano's face turned ablaze with embarrassment, and kicked Nakatsu in the knee.

"NO YOU STUPID BAFOON! Geez..." Nakatsu winced in pain and rubbed his kneecap. Then he looked ahead at the door behind Sano, and waved.

"Oh hey Mizuki! You're back already?" He asked. Sano shot up, and turned around quickly. At that moment, Nakatsu grabbed the bag from Sano's hands, and gasped. Sano turned around quickly and cursed under his breath.

"YOU GOT CHOCOLATES?!" Nakatsu yelled. He smacked Sano on the shoulder in happiness.

"You sly dog! You actually accepted some chocolates from a girl?! Who is she? C'mon! You can tell me!" He said, looking at the bag. Sano snatched them back quickly.

'I can't tell him that Mizuki gave me these. I got to think of something... Quick.' He told himself.

"I... uh. These aren't... from a girl. I got these for myself." He said slowly. Nakatsu pouted, and got down on his knees to wrap his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"I see... I guess you couldn't stand another Valentine's day without getting chocolates. I understand. I didn't think that you'd actually do that though, since you don't like sweets."

"They're dark chocolate covered almonds. They aren't sweet." Sano confirmed.

"Ohh... I understand then..." The blonde nodded his head. Then he pouted at Sano.

"Can I have some then?" Sano pushed Nakatsu away with a smack to the face, and turned around.

"No. These are mine." He snapped. Nakatsu playfully frowned.

"Big meanie... Fine, be that way." He said as he got up. Sano didn't bother to look at him as he hid them away in a shelf in the computer desk. He saw Nakatsu head for the door.

"I'm going to go see Mizuki then. Enjoy those chocolates." He said with a grin.

"Yeah..." Sano sighed. His neighbor waved goodbye, and the door closed behind him. When it clicked shut, Izumi let out a huge sigh of relief. He opened the shelf and pulled out the chocolates to put back on the desk. Then he went through another period of long silence before he attempted to try to eat them. His hand snuck into the top of the plastic bag, and picked out a small piece. He rolled it around in between his thumb and pointer finger, before he popped it into his mouth. His eyes grew in amazement.

'These... are really good.' He told himself. He slowly ate it, savoring the taste, then slowly reached for another one. This time he wasn't so hesitant, and crunched into it.

'These are just right. Not too sweet.' He noted. He smiled to himself as he grabbed another one.

'Thanks Mizuki. I'll savor these as much as I can.'

As he was about to grab the next one, he heard the door open once again. This time he was quick to put the bag back into the shelf and look normal before Mizuki entered the room. The door clicked shut behind her, and a small thud was heard near Mizuki's closet.

"I'm back!" She announced. Sano turned around and gave a small smile at her.

"Welcome back."

* * *

_I hope you liked it! I kinda thought to myself, 'When did Sano eat the chocolates? How did he eat them?' Hisaya didn't really go into Sano's feelings during that time of uncomfortableness. So I kinda did my own thing of what Sano would do. I hope he was in character, as well as Nakatsu! Please R&R! The button is just right there...!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! I didn't expect to write a second part to this:3 But most of you were asking if there was anymore... So I thought about it, and I wanted to try and see what I can do! Soooo, here you go! I hope you enjoy!_

**Not Too Sweet pt.2**

"I'm gonna take Yujiro for a walk. I'll be back in an hour or so." Sano announced, zipping up his windbreaker jacket. Mizuki looked up at him from organizing her things, and tried to smile naturally.

"Ok. Be safe." She said. Sano closed the door behind him, leaving Mizuki uncomfortable. She glanced down at her things that were unorganized, and sighed.

'It's been so awkward between us since Valentine's...' She told herself. She let out another deep sigh of dismay, and looked up at the ceiling.

'A whole month. It's been a whole month since that day...' She thought. She picked up a little fuzzy pen from her pile, and twirled it in her fingers. 'That's just way too long. I never expected Sano and I to keep this up. I just don't know how to reply to that statement he made! I guess I'm just a coward... A big fat coward!' She cried out. She hung her head in self-disappointment, but curled her hand into a fist and bit her lip.

'I'll figure out how to make things better!' She told herself. Now all she had to do was wait for Sano to come home. She started by slowly putting things in order in the room. She picked up a stack of books sitting in the corner of the room, and sorted out who's was who's. Sano had a pile, and she had a pile. Sano's books belonged on the desk, and her's in her closet. Old homework worksheets were her next mission. A spark of determination gleamed in her eyes.

Soon enough, she was zooming across the room, cleaning this and that, and cleaning the nooks and crannys that she could find. She found a Mr. Children CD that she didn't recognize.

"Hmm... It might be Sano's. I don't know this band..." She mumbled to herself. She approached the computer desk that Sano used, and opened up shelves to find his CD case. Ah ha! She found it in the last droor to the right. She picked it up, slipped the CD back into it's rightful place, and was ready to place it back in, until she saw something familiar.

"What's this...?"

She reached down inside the droor, and pulled out a plastic bag with only a few chocolates left.

"The chocolates I gave him! He actually ate them!" She cheered. She smiled at the bag, and tried to imagine Sano eating them. She could see him cringing in distaste, and spitting them out. Her eyebrows curled in worry.

"I hope he liked them..." She mumbled.

"Well of course I did." She heard the familiar deep voice. She whipped her head towards the door, and saw a red faced Sano. She didn't know if maybe he was tired, or really embarrassed.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag..." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Mizuki's mouth gaped open, and didn't know how to explain.

"Um... I'm sorry I went through your stuff! I just..." She tried to find an excuse as she put the bag back into the shelf, but found Sano already in front of her when she straitened herself up. Sano breathed in deeply, and looked to the side before presenting something behind his back. He dropped a bag of cookies shaped like dogs, with white frosting on top with drops of milk chocolate for eyes and a nose. Mizuki gazed at the present. She looked up at Sano for an explanation.

"Yujiro helped me pick these out." He mumbled. But that wasn't what cured Mizuki's curiousity. Sano glanced at her, but quickly looked back at staring at the bunk bed. "Don't look at me like that! It's March fourteenth today, isn't it?" He grumbled. Mizuki's eyes widened, and turned to look at the calender on the wall. Indeed today was March fourteenth. White Day.

"Sano..."

"Well, I asked if I could interpret it anyway I wanted, so I assumed that it was _homnei_ chocolate... So... I wanted to respond back properly." He finished. Mizuki tried to remember what giving back chocolate meant. It's been so long that she's celebrated like this, so it was hard to remember. Did it mean rejection? Or did it mean...

Sano grew impatient with Mizuki's answer, so he assumed that she was still trying to figure out what it all ment. He reached out to bring Mizuki in for a hug, and hid his face in her hair.

"I'm saying I love you, stupid." He mumbled. They stood quietly together for a moment, until Sano felt Mizuki jittering under his hold. He held her shoulders firmly, and checked to see what was wrong. He found her crying, but had a huge smile on her face.

"I... I love you too, Sano. I've loved you... for a really long time..." She choked. Sano smiled, and held her chin up to get a better look at her. He bent down slowly, and delicately kissed her salty eyes one by one, and finally their lips met tenderly. For a moment they paused, and Mizuki started to cry again. Sano helped her wipe away the tear trails.

"I didn't even get mad at you, and yet you still end up crying. What am I going to do with you?" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry... It's just... I'm so happy, but..." Mizuki's head dropped, and couldn't find the motivation to look back up at him.

"But what?" Sano asked. For some reason he knew **it** was coming.

"I'm... I'm a..." Mizuki stuttered, but couldn't spit out the words that tumbled around in her stomach. Sano could tell that she was going to have a hard time with this.

"You're a...what?" He egged. Mizuki looked away to hide her guilty expression, and held her fist up to her mouth.

"Please don't hate me... I wouldn't know what to do if that happened. But Sano..._ Sano_..." She turned around to face him, with uncontrollable tears running down her face. Sano couldn't take it. He stepped up to her in one long pace, and wrapped her in his arms again.

"Shhh... Mizuki, I won't hate you. I'd never hate you. Because... I _know_ already."

There was silence, and then Mizuki looked up at him with bewilderment.

"Really? You know then...? That I'm..."

"A girl."

"Allergic to white chocolate?"

They stood in silence.

"Ehhhhh!?" Mizuki squeeked.

* * *

Hehehe, how did you like it:3

At first I wanted it to be my version of how the cat got out of the bag, but I decided against it, and just kinda made a funny twist. Please R&R!

_Honmei - Chocolate that is given to guys from girls on Valentine's Day that means "Chosen Winner" meaning they're the ones that they love._

_And March Fourteenth is White Day, a month after Valentine's Day, when the men respond back to the honmei that they recieved. If the girl recieves something white, then that means that the boy accepts the girl's love. Ain't it cute?_


End file.
